Stats and Traits
World Energy Maximum (Cap) increase with Players Level, times increase your energy up to your cap. Raid Energy Maximum (Cap) is 6 for everyone, does not increase. Times increase your energy up to your cap, you gain +1 every 45 minutes. Primary characters Stats Each character has 3 basic stats that quantify how effective they are in combat. Attack: Amount of damage a character deals when they attack. Several items, leadership boosts and adrenaline rushes increase this stat temporarily. Most weapons also increase a characters attack by a certain percentage when equipped. Defense: Reduces the amount of damage a character receives when they are attacked. Several items, leadership boosts and adrenaline rushes increase this stat temporarily. Some weapons also increase a characters defense by a certain percentage when equipped. You can also choose to Defend instead of attacking. Health: Amount of hit points a character has. When a character's hit points are reduced to 0 the character is incapacitated for the remainder of the battle. With each level gained, these stats are increased incrementally, making characters able to deal more damage and survive combat longer. Hit points totals can be increased with certain weapons or leadership boosts. Some battle items as well as adrenaline rushes can restore lost hit points in battle, which keeps characters in the fight longer. Secondary characters Stats Critical Hit Chance (crit): The chance a character has to deal a critical hit, which does increased damage (150%) to survivors or instantly incapacitates walkers. Some weapons also increase a characters critical hit chance by a certain percentage when equipped. Note: this stat is not readily available for review in your roster Cost: Each character costs a number of points to field in a team. The higher the rarity/level, the more points they cost. Maximum amount of points you can use per team increases with Players Level. Leader Skill Leader skill often Buff stats, not all character have Leader Skill some have Specialist Skill instead. Team Team grade, Teams, Roster Adrenaline Rush AP Buffs This is when your team or Enemies have the ability to increase the power of themselves & their teammates. Multiple temporary boosts to the same attribute do not stack. The newer bonus is always used, unless it is both weaker and shorter in duration than the boost currently in effect on a character. Dash *Scopely* And a temporary defense boosts, Does it stack with the Defend Action boost (+50% defense boost)? It should. The defend action's bonus is calculated in at a different step in things. Dash *Scopely* Is a weapon modification bonus (like raid master: "20%attack for 2 turns at beginning if each wave") treatend as a temporary buff, and a rush will overwrite this bonus or is this calculated in at a different step in things aswell? For example char with weapon modification "20%attack for 2 turns at beginning of each wave" and 5* shane rushes at beginning of wave2 and grants 45% attack bonus for 2 rounds. Other char now got 20% + 45% =65% or only 45 % from shane buff overall? Duration based buffs like that count as temporary bonuses, and will be replaced by buffs from ARs or items. This shouldn't be confused with permanent or conditional stat bonuses on weapons though. Dash *Scopely* Posted by LordLancelot A weapon with +20% defense (in slot 2), +20% Def when enemy have more than 60% Health (in slot 3) + A buff from an AR giving +40% defense for 2 turn. What's my Defense ? Each of those modifiers is multiplied in turn, so you'd have 1.2 x 1.2 x 1.4 = 201% of your base Defense. Dash *Scopely* Category:Traits Category:Hints Category:Stats Category:Combat